


Things you said too quietly.

by TheLoneWolf_48



Series: The things we say and we don't say [3]
Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, HKT48, IZONE (Band)
Genre: All the other characters have mentions or small parts in here, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Mainly focused on NakoMiku, Sad Thougts, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneWolf_48/pseuds/TheLoneWolf_48
Summary: Miku reflects on her past and is afraid that Nako has changed.
Relationships: Yabuki Nako/Tanaka Miku
Series: The things we say and we don't say [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Things you said too quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> First, for those IZONE fans reading: This series is a self-imposed challenge that I hope I don't drop and I want to clarify that it will be centered more on 48G pairings rather than IZONE ones because it was precisely the IZONE fandom that made me delete all my works in the past. I don't know if I will post the deleted works again, but I'll think about it.
> 
> Lightly edited, ignore the wrong grammar and random typos (I'm very tired)
> 
> The prompt list can be found here [here](https://tmblr.co/ZTIw8k1ocgTwE)

The roaring audience, the blinding lights, everything is like she remembers with the only exception that she's not standing on the stage. From where she's sitting, the performers looked like ants, but she could imagine the smile of a certain someone. The gigantic screens would flash that smile from time to time. Smile, she's been missing for quite a while now. Inside her, her heart wanted to see that smile from up close, directed to her and not at no one in particular (but that thousands of people believed it was for them.) She was happy. Ecstatic. They’ve been together, since the beginning of their joined journey. Always together. But, with the past of time, it was blindly obvious that things changed in so many ways. Ways that neither of both could control.

Bonding in the middle of a war was difficult. Electing the most suited girls, they raced against each other. Still, they proved to everyone that they could be friends, even at expenses of fortune, luck, or destiny. Yabuki Nako and Tanaka Miku became inseparable since the moment they struggled on the second round of auditions. Both gave courage to the other, in a way that even the adults seemed jealous. The girls would never know if their bond allowed them to stay in the group. But it didn't matter. They were walking the first step up to the ladder of success.

In the beginning, as in every story, everything was happiness, wonder, and amazement. But in less than a year, it was notable how life wasn't all bright and fun. The first brushstrokes of gray appeared at the edges, far away from the attention of everyone. The dance and singing lessons were demanding, the schedules packed, the responsibility immense. Until, one day, the gap in between formed. Miku noticing it first.

Suddenly, Nako was on major stages, with senbatsu members. On television, everyone talking about her. It took her time to accept the fact that she felt jealous. After so many years, she can admit it openly now (to anyone close to her.) Back then, she forged a box full of feelings she didn't want to accept. The rational part of her brain screamed that Nako couldn't control the management's decisions or her popularity. Her irrational part, however, toyed with her heart at very inconvenient times. Even then, their bond continued growing.

But life has ways to make you suffer.

To say that she didn't notice the popularity change was an utter lie. To say that she didn't see the tiredness in Nako's body, eyes, and mind, was a lie. Because she noticed. The pain was there. Yet, for a few moments of selfishness, Miku ignored everything. There was no coming back. Something bitter pooling in the deepest parts of her heart. The moment had passed, her mind now was afraid to ask, reminded of what she had done. In her self-made storm, Miku felt like drowning.

Then Nako cried, and Miku's world crumbled.

The promise they made, back when they first met, broken.

"Miku?" the girl felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

Mio had a slight smile on her face, maybe guessing her thoughts and feelings, or perhaps feeling that hint of melancholy for not being on stage along with Sakura and Nako.

It's funny how everyone took for granted their presence. Then, one day, they're not there. And what seemed like non-important becomes essential and precious. Everyone missed both. During the first schedules without Nako, Miku always turned around to ask Nako something. Only to realize that no one was there. Many times, she texted Nako her agenda of the day. So used to always be together, it wasn't weird to do that. It wasn't until after having breakfast that a reply arrived. A strange schedule, in an unfamiliar language, with a few random emojis—from laughing faces to skulls. Leaving Miku in a limbo of feelings in between sorrow, worry, and contentment. Eat well, take water, and please don't bother the senior members. Nako replied that with a selfie, frowning, and her tongue out. It lifted her spirit.

The backstage was chaos; the kind she's used to seeing at the end of every concert. Miku kept her distance, afraid that something had changed again without her noticing. Behind all the other group members. Sasshi and Murashige leading. The younger girl being as loud and energetic as usual; Sasshi seemed joyful, but also nervous. Or maybe she was projecting her own feelings on her.

If anyone asked her when their friendship started going down to hell, Miku could answer. But if they asked her when their friendship went deeper, she wouldn't know. One day, they were at someone's house (maybe it was Nako's or maybe Miku's), alone, talking about anything. The next moment, both were crying and hugging each other. Both asking for forgiveness, the other assuring it was nothing. Soon after, they were laughing and making promises that they kept.

Their outings turned into dates—Nako's fault for trying to tease her. If you wear that dress and boots, then our Karaoke night would turn into a date? And Miku's idiotic brain began labeling all their outings as dates. With the 'dating dress and boots' or without them. Thereupon, the insignificant gestures like hand-holding, hugs, and cheek kisses felt longing. And even if Nako didn't return the gestures, she never refused them.

But, after months without the other, what other changes could happen?

Blinking away the memories, her eyes glued on Nako. A door frame separating both worlds. The past and the present. The others already pestering Sakura to introduce them to the rest of the Korean girls, in between laughs and more teasing. But, to them, it was white noise.

Thanks to her boots, Miku was taller, but it didn't prevent Nako to jump into her.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Miku," Nako whispered right under her ear, arms tightening around her waist, and Nako's side of her head nuzzling against her jaw. A sound in between a gasp and a sob was all that Miku could do for some beating moments.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Clinging on Nako's shoulders as if her life depended on it, Miku finally could mutter, without wavering. She giggled when she felt the shorter girl relaxing and allowing all her weight to fall into Miku. "Tired?"

Miku knew the answer, but that wasn't the reason she asked. (The concert was over three hours long, tired was an understatement for such a small group.) Smiled when Nako only nodded, catching the tiny agreement hum.

"I missed you." Miku's heart doubled its work after hearing those words. Her mind reprimanding her for even doubting.

"We spoke on the phone yesterday." She mocked. Technically, they had been sending messages in the hours' before the concert.

Nako shook her head, pulling away from her hiding place. She smiled, that smiled that belonged to Miku and Miku alone. Full of feelings, both repressed and shown. The kind where the eyes sparkle. Both leaned at the same time. Pressing their foreheads together.

"I really missed you."

Maybe it was Nako, or perhaps it was Miku. It didn't matter. It never did. After so many years together, they've learnt to read the other's mind and feelings. Nako's thumb cleaned a tear that Miku wasn't conscious of shedding. The apology was ready to escape her lips, but then Nako kissed her forehead and forgot it.

"Sasshi!!"

Sakura's yelling voice made them jump. Breaking the moment. They turned around, laughing at what it seeming Sasshi's teasing face and Sakura's blush. Next to them, Chaeyeon was hiding behind Sakura while Murashige jabbed her pointing finger to the taller girl's side. They couldn't see Chaeyeon's expression, but they could imagine it. The oldest girl among them jabbed her elbow on Sakura's ribs, doubling her annoying look. Sakura pushed it away.

"Maybe we should save Sakura," Nako chuckled.

"And make her target us?" Miku inquired with a frown.

"She will do it, anyway." Nako sighed, and Miku couldn't deny it.

A soft hand reached down, intertwining their fingers. They looked at each other for a few more seconds, knowing that their time alone would be over the moment they take a step into the changing room. Miku tightened her hold, Nako answering in the same way and then pointed with her head to the mess that was the room. They giggled again.

"Nako, don't even think I forgot about you!" The ex-idol exclaimed. Making the mentioned girl roll her eyes.

At that moment, with all the noise, the laughs, and the conversations, Miku knew that whatever the future offered, she could fight it. Fight the awful moments away and fight for the pleasant moments to stay. Knowing that Nako would stand by her side.

Even against the harassing of the person Nako admired and respected the most.

**Author's Note:**

> And also, if you have a suggestion as to what other pairings I should write about next, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
